fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Thomas
'Thomas & Friends: Extremely Exciting Experiments '''is a film released exclusively for the Nintendo Super Films streaming service. The idea for this film is created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Plot After several mishaps on the North Western Railway, Sir Topham Hatt devises a special plan that will change Sodor forever: a large facility known as the "Super Station", which is said to be a HUGE improvement on the railway. The engines help build the Super Station. However, Donald and Douglas, the Scottish twins, feel as though something wrong is happening. Thomas assures them that Sir Topham Hatt has good intentions. Meanwhile, Thomas makes three new friends: Einstein (an experimental steam/diesel/electric engine), Edison (a steam engine with two smokeboxes), and Violet (a steam-powered crane that is stationed at the Super Station). He tells them Donald and Douglas are skeptical of the new Super Station being built, but they are convinced they will do lovely on Sodor. Donald and Douglas are doing their jobs when they notice strange things going on: Hugo receiving his own rear bufferbeam, Marion fitted with road wheels and Bulgy becoming a quadruple-decker bus. Thomas thinks this is total nonsense. The Scottish twins go to the Steamworks and ask Victor if he made the changes, but he says he did no such thing. Suddenly, they see pictures of Marion, Hugo, and Bulgy being modified, and in each one is a top hat, the same one Sir Topham Hatt wears. They are convinced Sir Topham Hatt is the one responsible for the changes and show the photos to Thomas, who also realizes what's going on. Sir Topham Hatt oversees the changes being made to his railway, when Thomas, Donald and Douglas show up and tell him that enough is enough. He asks what is going on and they tell him that modifying his engines is having severe consequences. Sir Topham Hatt admits to what he did and tells them that change is good. Then engines argue with him and tell him that change is only good when it's absolutely necessary and if it has no consequences. Sir Topham Hatt tells them that it IS absolutely necessary and that the only consequence is that Sodor will become irrelevant without it. He then sends them away to work at the coaling plant. Thomas, Donald and Douglas are upset that Sir Topham Hatt won't listen to them. Meanwhile, the Super Station is finishing completion, when Sir Topham Hatt announces even more changes to the railway, such as turning the Super Station into a roller coaster. The changes are made and soon Sir Topham Hatt orders them to add a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, and other unnecessary things, when suddenly the Super Station explodes and catches fire, which spreads across the entire island. Thomas, Donald and Douglas notice the fire approaching and call on the Search and Rescue Center to help. However, not even the rescue center is enough to put out the fire. Donald and Douglas decide the only option left is to modify themselves. They emerge from the Steamworks with tenders fitted with fire-fighting equipment. They use their modifications to help the rescue team put out the fire. Einstein and Edison also help out too. Einstein sees Sam the Virginian Engine stuck inside the Super Shed. He goes inside to pull him out. However, he isn't strong enough to do so. Thomas tells him to use all three of this fuel sources simultaneously. He is able to do so and pull Sam out of the shed. At last, the fire is put out and Sir Topham Hatt is dumbfounded. Instead of congratulating them, he argues the fire would have made for the world's biggest s'mores. However, Thomas tells him that what he has been doing for the island is causing nothing but trouble. Sir Topham Hatt admits to his mistake and reveals he was corrupted by greed after many complaints that his railway isn't "hip enough". Everyone sighs and tells them they were sorry for making Sir Topham Hatt like this. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sir Topham Hatt turns into Chernabong from ''Fantasia and threatens to destroy everyone if they attempt to foil his plans again. However, this entire story is revealed to be told by Thomas as he concludes "And then everyone lived happily ever after. The End." James tells Thomas that was the worst ghost story he had ever told. Thomas tells James to "not get his hopes up because Sir Topham Hatt might change Rocky into a monster". Just then, the engines hear a monstrous roar from outside and see a dinosaur-like shape making the noise. The engines flee for their lives. The "monster" is revealed to be Diesel 10 as he laughs. However, he stops laughing when he hears a monstrous "Mine! Mine! MINE!". Diesel 10 looks behind as Eileen from Birthday Girl stares down at him, as the screen fades to black. Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James, Hugo, Flynn and Donald * Joe Mills as Douglas * Kieth Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Olivia Colman as Marion * Frank Welker as Einstein and Bulgy * David Bedella as Victor * Tom Kenny as Edison * Tara Strong as Voilet and Belle * Matt Wikinson as Diesel 10 and Winston * TBA as Diddy * TBA as Charlotte Trivia * Similar to the 1991 adaptation of The Little Engine That Could, the engines are hand-drawn in a very cartoonish way. During the film's early stages, however, the animators originally had a special technique in mind for animating the engines and machines; only the faces would be hand-drawn, while their bodies would be done with cell-shaded CGI and with realistic movement. However, due to certain complications with the movement of the CGI models meshed with hand-drawn faces as well as watching the 1991 adaptation of The Little Engine That Could for inspiration, it was eventually decided that the engines and machines would be entirely hand-drawn. * The logo has the Scottish flag to signify Donald and Douglas' involvement in the film's plot. * This the first Thomas & Friends production of several things: ** The first to use hand-drawn animation extensively. ** The first to depict Sir Topham Hatt as a villain. ** The first to feature Sam the Virginian Engine and the Super Station playset in a feature-length Thomas film. Sam was originally a merchandise-exclusive character who was not meant to appear within the main TV series. * The events of this film are not canon to the actual Thomas & Friends television series, as it is all a ghost story Thomas completely made up. ** In addition, Eileen's cameo makes this film very obvious this is not canon to the show's timeline. It was merely included as a joke. Gallery Logos Concept Artwork